Definiendo
by lunaokami28
Summary: Summari: Esperando a que su novio regrese de su último atraco exitoso, Shinichi piensa en cómo puede definir correctamente a Kaito, este pensamiento lo deja con 5 posibilidades.


Summari: Esperando a que su novio regrese de su último atraco exitoso, Shinichi piensa en cómo puede definir correctamente a Kaito, este pensamiento lo deja con 5 posibilidades.

.

Para escribir esto pensé en lo mucho que se le representa a Kaito en algunos Fanfics, junto con algunas cosas de mi vida, y este fue el resultado (con el que estoy satisfecha).

Aunque me encantaría serlo pero no lo soy dueña ni de Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaito, pero si me partí la cabeza pensando en cómo escribir esto.

Así que disfrútenlo.

* * *

Definiendo.

* * *

El detective del este se encontraba esperando que su novio regresara de su último atraco, al cual no había podido asistir, ya que cuando estaba en camino a este se vio envuelto en el robo a una tienda, al final consiguieron apresar al perpetrador del hecho, lo que lo dejo sin tiempo para llegar al atraco antes de la hora establecida, así que aquí estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión Kudou, pasando el rato con su lectura hasta que recibe la llamada de Kaito informándole que ya está de regreso, colgó la llamada aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada, retomo su lectura luego de un rato el pensamiento de Kaito cruzo por su cabeza, por el tono que uso durante la llamada le dio a entender que estaba molesto, a lo que de seguro se deba a su inasistencia en el atraco de hoy.

Es muy gracioso como Kaito se enfada con él, parece un niño de 5, en realidad a Kaito se le puede asociar con otras cosas tal como una paloma, un cuervo, un perro y un gato.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Un niño pequeño, debido a que cuando se enfada hace un berrinche que el único que le tiene la suficiente paciencia para soportarlo es Shinichi, dando un ejemplo la semana pasada, él se negó en comprarle chocolate y cuando regresaron a casa le cerró la puerta en su cara.

"Kaito cariño ábreme la puerta".

"No me compraste chocolate, así que te quedas afuera".

Shinichi dejo las bolsas en el suelo, rebusco la llave en su chaqueta, al abrir la puerta esta estaba bloqueada por varios muebles, solo se froto su mano contra su sien, reviso las ventanas pero también estaban cerradas desde dentro con broche y un líquido pegajoso cayendo de él, lo que parecía ser uno de los adherentes experimentales de Kaito (por experiencia propia sabe que esa cosa no se desase de ella tan fácil y el diluyente se encuentra dentro de la casa) respiro hondo, continuo buscando alguna abertura donde poder entrar, luego de casi 2 horas de búsqueda pudo entrar a la mansión por una ventana sin cerrar del sótano.

Una vez dentro dejo todas las compras en la cocina, no se sorprendió al encontrar dicha cocina hecha un caos, ollas por un lado y utensilios por el otro, la única que se salvó de la venganza de su novio fue su cafetera, él sabía que Kaito lo hacía por malcriadez y no para enojarlo aposta, más tarde arreglaría todo, primero tiene que encontrar al ladrón.

La primera habitación que reviso fue la que ellos comparten, dando en el blanco al encontrar un bulto en la cama, se acercó lenta y cautelosamente a la cama matrimonial evitando tropezar con todas las cosas esparcidas en el piso.

"Kaito" lo llamo suavemente una vez que estuvo detrás de suyo, al no haber respuesta retiro con cuidado una parte de la cobija, a la mitad del trayecto el bulto se levantó, la cobija cayo hasta la cintura, dándole la espalda a Shinichi, su mirada fija en la pared frente de ellos "Kai cariño mírame" hablo amorosamente, no hubo respuesta "Amor mírame por favor" el resultado fue el mismo, suspiro en derrota, sabía perfectamente que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta Kaito podía ser tan renuente a veces, sobre todo si está haciendo una rabieta.

Por el amor de Kami ya iba a cumplir en un mes 19, todavía se comportaba como un niño, es una de las cosas que odia -ama- de él, ya era KID pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso aquí presente, lo abrazo por detrás reteniendo cualquier intento de escape.

"No me compraste chocolate, eres malo" cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas de aire, Shinichi no se pudo resistir, beso una mejilla de ese adorable puchero.

"Serás mi muerte un día" se limitó a responder, dejando una serie de besos esparcidos en su cuello, aunque el mago estuviera molesto, es adorable en la forma en que arruga su nariz baja la mirada desviándola al lado opuesto de la habitación negándose en verlo, Kami-sama están tierno.

Dejando sus divagaciones de lado, noto como su mago estaba reteniendo un gemido cuando mordió la parte más sensible de su cuello, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que lo apresaban.

"Shinichi para, sigo... ah molesto con... tigo" dijo sin aliento en un intento desesperado de fingir estar enojado fallando totalmente cuando un gemido traicionero abandono su boca, "Me rindo, me rindo tu ah... ganas" levantando sus manos al aire en señal de rendición, una vez dicho esto el detective se alejó de su cuello, recostándose una de las almohadas tirando consigo al mago que estaba recuperando el aliento que la atención anterior robo "¿por qué no me compraste chocolate?" pregunto tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro debajo del mentón de su novio.

"Sabes que no lo haría, no después de lo que paso en tu robo anterior" Kaito recordó lo sucedido.

.

.

Fue nuevamente retado por Jirokichi Suzuki en esta ocasión robaría su más nueva adquisición, traída desde Europa.

'La escalera real'.

Era un juego de 5 diamantes negros tallados en forma de pica, las letras hechas de oro, cada una de ellas en medio de cada joya identificándola.

En el momento en que se enteró de la noticia su respuesta fue inmediata.

Shinichi no estaba enterado así que le sorprendió que cuando llego de su viaje recibió un llamado para participar como parte del equipo de seguridad, acepto no queriendo perderse de una entretenida persecución entre él ladrón de guante blanco y su persona.

Todo fue normal, Kaitou KID con sus trucos habituales entro en la habitación, en una nube de humo hizo desaparecer las gemas escapo por uno de los pasillo conectado a la terraza, cuando el equipo de trabajo llego había una ventana abierta a lo lejos se podía divisar el ala delta de Kaitou KID, toda la fuerza de trabajo fue tras él, todos excepto Shinichi él sabía que ese no podía ser él, por el amor de... tenía un globo negro encima, así que estaba de regreso por el pasillo cuando oyó unos quejidos que provenían de una de las habitaciones, se acercó a la puerta, por el rabillo de esta, se encontró con la imagen de Kaitou KID vestido con el traje que robo de algún oficial inconsciente, apoyado inestablemente en una de las sillas del lugar.

El ladrón se asustó cuando alguien desconocido ingreso a la habitación, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de quién era, "Kaito que pasa" pregunto claramente preocupado, al ver más de cerca tenía la respiración entrecortada, mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo tambaleando, "¿Estas bi...?" no termino de preguntar cuando el cuerpo de KID se desplomo hacia delante, Shinichi logro atraparlo antes de que chocar con el suelo "Kaito, Kaito! despierta" la única respuesta que recibió fue un jadeo cuando se movió para llevar mejor su peso, Shinichi siente algo caliente estaba manchando su ropa, sus ojos abrieron ferozmente al notar que era sangre.

Dejo al mago en el suelo chequeo el cuerpo inconsciente encontrando una mancha que cubría todo el sector inferior de la camisa levanto la prenda, debajo de esta había una herida a medio sanar de una apuñalada, los puntos estaban considerablemente separados permitiendo la salida de aquel líquido vital afortunadamente no era abundante, mas sin embargo desconocía la cantidad perdida.

Le toco la sien con su mano, siendo esta retirada rápidamente, tenía fiebre alta lo que explicaba el desmayo, así que tomando una venda del botiquín de primeros auxilios que disponía la habitación, le enrollo el torso, llamo al profesor para que los recogieran, al término de la llamada se llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de su novio a cuestas con cuidado de no tocar más de lo debido su herida.

Aprovechando que no había nadie en la salida, subiendo a ambos al carro que les había estado esperando.

.

.

"Estará bien afortunadamente no pierdo mucha sangre, sus heridas ya fueron tratadas, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse" le informo Haibara mientras guardaba su equipo médico en el maletín de cuero, "Deberías cuidar mejor de tu novio".

"Gracias por el consejo, como fue que no me di cuenta antes de esto" sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido, si no hubiera asistido y no entrara en esa habitación que habría sido de Kaito, sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro sacándolo de todos sus pensamientos deprimentes.

"No te mortifiques no es culpa tuya, no sabías de su herida" lo que es cierto, él estuvo en Osaka por lo menos 4 días, Hattori lo llamo, para que pasara unos días allá –más bien lo convenció diciéndole que había un caso que no podía resolver solo- Kaito no estuvo en contra, diciendo que se divirtiera pero que sobretodo se cuidara mucho mientras que el llevaría a cabo un robo.

Cuando se comunicó con Shinichi le contó todo lo ocurrido en el atraco (claro omitiendo la parte en recibió un puñal por uno de la organización y que casi termina muerto, si no es porque el equipo de trabajo fue al techo, espantandolo al él y sus cómplices).

"Gracias Haibara, oye desde hace cuánto desarrollaste empatía".

"Desde el momento es que demostraste ser alguien poco racional en este tipo de situaciones, así que no te acostumbres".

El rió un poco "Eres una buena amiga".

"Hola parece que tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones".

"Ja! que graciosa, pero enserio gracias no que haría sin ti".

"Lo más seguro es que seguirías enano".

"Igual que tu" le revolvió el cabello, solo para fastidiarla.

"Sigue haciendo eso y dile adiós a tu preciado café" la niña no termino de hablar cuando se guardó en los bolsillos del pantalón sus manos.

"Entendido".

"Me despido, que guarde cama por lo menos una semana hasta que su herida haya cerrado como debe, de ser necesario átalo a la cama, debo de suponer que tienes experiencia en ello" le fue gratificante ver la cara sonrojada del detective.

.

.

"Lamento el preocuparte" admitió.

"Si, casi me matas del susto".

"Lo siento".

"Tranquilo te perdono, solo no lo hagas otra vez".

"No prometo nada".

"Por Kami-sama como es que te soporto".

"Fácil, me amas", se rieron un rato, para luego quedarse dormidos.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

A las palomas blancas se les asocia con la magia, debido a su constante aparición en los escenarios de cualquier mago o ilusionista por lo que no es de extrañar que el personaje nocturno de su novio, más conocido por ser un mago, que siempre está dispuesto a ofrecer un gran espectáculo en cada aparición realizada, Kaitou KID se ve representado por una paloma, especialmente usando aquel traje blanco prístino, el cual mientras que la noche deje caer su encantador manto oscuro durante sus apariciones el brillara al igual que una luna llena en el cielo nocturno despejado, siendo visible ante el ojo de cualquier espectador presente, al ser cautivado con sus actos, ganándose al final de cada uno los aplausos de sus seguidores –y aunque no se quiera admitir en voz alta, también llevándose uno que otro elogio por parte de la división 2-.

.

.

Mientras que los cuervos tienen la fama de gustarle los objetos brillantes, añadiendo claro lo dificultosa su captura, más el bonus de su asociación con los ladrones –en especial si son joyas que posean un gran valor tanto histórico como monetario- ya de por si él no es un Kaitou por nada, a pesar de ser un mago también es un ladrón de guante blanco; no es necesario de que su traje tenga algún tinte de negro, por qué su reputación le precede alguien que no tiene problemas de entrar en un espacio cerrado de alta seguridad con tal de tener en su poder dicha piedra preciosa, nunca dejando su premio ante nada ni nadie siendo muy posesivo con aquello que le pertenece, Kaito ya tiene algo, mejor dicho alguien que atesora con gran recelo, aquel hombre portador de los 2 zafiros más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto, –negándose en devolver sin importar que su política de trabajo le prohíba apropiarse de cualquier objetivo de robo- todos siendo retornados a sus dueños legítimos. Pero negándose rotundamente en devolver el corazón a Kudou Shinichi, del cual es dueño, siempre queriendo que aquellos zafiros no se enfoquen en otra cosa que no sea el mago.

.

.

Es libre como un ave, pero a la vez está en cautiverio, perteneciéndole a Shinichi en cuerpo y alma, su pequeña ave podía volar a donde quisiera, surcar los cielos, saltar de alto edificios, viajar hasta el fin del mundo si quisiera; ser todo un coqueto descarado con cualquiera, pero siempre regresando a casa con quien más ama, seria mentira si Shinichi dijera que nunca ha pensado en cortarles las alas, para que nadie más pueda mirar o tocar a su ave, pero no sería capaz nunca. Kaito adora su libertad, él se deprimiría si un día la llegase a perder, y no le gusta que Kaito se sienta mal lo ama demasiado como para hacerle tal cosa, por lo que desecho desde hace tiempo esa posibilidad, mientras que Kaito sea feliz él también lo es.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Los perro son leales a sus dueños, amo o quienes les brinden amor, Kuroba es capaz de sacrificarse las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de mantener a Shinichi a salvo, quien siempre le regaña por tales medidas diciendo que ya no es niño y nada justifica que Kaito sea el único herido, a fin de cuentas el ignora todo lo que dice.

Pero volviendo al tema, los perros también son muy cariñosos y juguetones, al igual que lo es Kaito, el adora cada gesto de afecto que Shinichi le ofrece.

"Shinichi continua" hablo moviendo la cabeza acercándola más a los dedos que se alejaban.

"Kaito necesito otra carpeta".

"Pero, estoy tan cómodo" Kudou solo ignoro la protesta, levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia la mesa, alcanzando una de las carpetas de manila, recostándose nuevamente, a lo que Kaito se volvió, acomodar en el regazo de su novio, Shinichi leía el archivo y acariciaba distraídamente los mechones revueltos de su novio.

A veces le da cariño acariciando su rostro, en el que siempre Kaito se apoya sobre su palma en busca de más contacto.

Otra cosa que no debe olvidar es mantener a Kuroba entretenido, debido a que cuando se aburre hace cosas que bueno siendo sinceros, solo el, las entiende.

"¿Qué haces hay?".

"Nada solo estoy aburrido" sabe que no debería sorprenderse por las locuras que pueda cometer el mago, en este caso estaba simplemente acostado en el techo de la sala de la mansión –literalmente pegado a el-.

"No tienes otra cosa que hacer que no sea desafiar las leyes de la física".

"Nop! ya termine de planear mi próximo robo, junto con las bromas de mañana".

"Era necesario que te colocaras una falda con una camisa tan corta".

"Sip, estoy muy aburrido" prefirió no seguir discutiendo ya que sabe que esta conversación le llevaría a cuestionarse por milésima vez la cordura de su novio.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Miau es el sonido que los gatos realizan, algo que los vuelven muy adorables, estos animales son muy celosos y extremadamente posesivos con sus amos algunos muerden, arañan, gruñen o bufan a las personas que no permiten estar cerca de su dueño, por lo que no es de sorprenderse que si usted representa una amenaza para el felino te puedas llevar uno que otro recuerdo.

Kaito tiene su propia manera de demostrarlo, en especial con aquellas personas que traten de llevarse la atención de su Shin-chan, deben creerme cuando digo que Kuroba se vuelve tan peligroso como en su estado maniático, algo que lo vuelve sumamente aterrador, para cualquiera que fuera receptor de sus ataques.

"Vamos Shin-chan no quiero llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Hakuba" hablo casi arrancándole el brazo al pobre detective que traía prácticamente a rastras.

"Espera Kaito, detente aunque sea un segundo".

"Si, no llego a tiempo Ahouko se enojara mucho y no estoy de humor para lidiar con su ira".

"Entiendo pero déjame recuperar el ali...".

"Tú eres el detective Kudou Shinichi" interrumpió la voz de una colegiala, parece no ser mayor de 16.

"¿Eh? Si por..." sus palabras sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el chillido agudo, de emoción por parte de la joven.

"¡Qué bien! mi hermana y yo somos muy fanáticas de su trabajo" soltó su brazo de los de Kaito, volteándose directamente a la joven.

"¿Y que necesitas?"

"¡Que emoción!" abrió la maleta revolviendo dentro, saco una pequeña libreta blanca, algunos adornos en colores pasteles en la portada, "Si no es mucha molestia podrías por favor darme dos autógrafos, uno para mi hermana Hana y el mi otro para mí, mi nombre es Akane" le entrego un lapicero multicolores, solo asintió escribiendo ambos en verde.

"Listo aquí tienes" regresándole la libreta.

"Muchas gracias".

"Hasta que por fin te encuentro" hablo otra joven tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, de unos 16 también.

"Estas bien Reiko" tomo una última respiración para regañar a su amiga, noto distraídamente la presencia de Shinichi.

"¿Quién es tu guapo amigo?" movia su mano a través de su cabello.

"Ah, te presento a Kudou Shinichi".

"El heisei Holmes" su amiga asintió enérgicamente.

_"-¿Qué se cree esta?-"_ pensaba con algo de irritación Kaito.

"Disculpa mi falta de atención, mucho gusto mi nombre es Higurashi Reiko" le tomo la mano agitándola suavemente.

"Un gusto" respondió el muchacho un poco nervioso, ya que podía sentir la mirada asesina de su novio, sabía que si no se iban rápido cierta persona ***cof* Kaito *cof*** se vería tentado a cometer una locura en contra de la joven, uso su otra mano para retirar la contraria, "Bien ya tengo que irme".

No le satisfago escuchar eso, se inclinó y abrazo el mismo con el que le saludo, estrujándolo contra sus atributos, "Tan rápido, yo que pensaba invitarle un café".

"Lo siento Higurashi-san ya nos tenemos que retirar".

"Tienen" movió ligeramente su cabeza dando directamente con la mirada asesina de Kaito, le restó importancia "Si quieres puedes invitar a tu amigo".

Esa maldita, como era Rei yo no sé qué recorría con 2 de sus dedos el pecho de su '¡Shinichi!', el trataba de alejarla pero ella se aferraba tercamente "Y luego nos vamos solos tu y yo, ¿Qué te parece eh?", "Reiko" le regaño Akane, bien esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, le arrebato el brazo aprisionado, dejándola sorprendida.

"Disculpa pero ya tenemos planes Ne~ Shin-chan" Shinichi solo asintió.

"Oh, bueno pero antes dime un hombre tan guapo como tú no tendrá novia o si".

"No la tiene" respondió rápidamente.

"En serio, que bien" esbozo una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver a Shinichi.

"Si..." asintió levemente "aún mejor tiene novio".

"Eh? y ¿que hombre es ese?" se cruzó de brazos y una clara expresión indignada.

"Kuroba Kaito, mago extraordinario, novio del sexy y guapo Kudou Shinichi, no es un placer conocerte" con una sonrisa sorna, acabada la introducción beso a Shinichi en los labios, para acto seguido desaparecer en una nube de humo, las jóvenes se quedaron impresionadas por el hecho.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"¿Qué?" una cuerda sobresalía de su bolso, tomo cuidadosamente el extremo.

.

"Era necesario armar todo ese espectáculo" hablo Shinichi estando ya a unas cuadras lejos de donde se encontraban las 2 jóvenes.

"¡Si! estaba demasiado cerca de ti, tenía que mostrarle cuál es su lugar" dejo que una sonrisa maniática se formara en su rostro, el detective tenía un terrible presentimiento.

"Kaito dime no le hiciste nada".

.

Reiko tiro con fuerza del cordel.

.

"Nada, solo le deje en claro lo que es **¡mío!**" enfatizando la última palabra, Shinichi rezaba internamente para que la pobre joven no terminara traumatizada, por lo que sea que Kaito le haya hecho.

.

3 segundos después hubo una fuerte explosión con pinturas y tintes de varios colores, Akane se cubrió el rostro, Reiko cayo de bruces al suelo, su cara manchada de color amarillo con salpicaduras de color verde y negro, su cabello no se quedaba atrás era un desastre blanco, rojo carmín y platino.

"¿Reiko estás bien?" a su lado se deslizo una tarjeta negra con letras blancas y la escritura era errática.

**'¡Shinichi es mío! Asi que nunca te le acerques de nuevo en la vida'**

Reiko trago en seco, afortunadamente el contenido de su bolso permanecía intacto.

.

Estos adorables felinos hacen básicamente los que les da la gana, debido a su naturaleza independiente. Si quieres jugar, ellos te ignoraran completamente.

"Shinichi quiero terminar con esto".

"Pero Kai".

"Pero nada" se soltó del abrazo para continuar con los patrones del vestido, ignorando todos los intentos de Shinichi por acercarse apartándolo con la mano, continuando con su trabajo.

.

Pero, ¡Ay! de que ellos sean lo que deseen jugar contigo, no les importa si estas ocupado, buscaran la forma de cómo llamar tu atención.

Estaba 'Tranquilo' haciendo el informe de su último caso.

"Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi, ¡Oi! no me ignores, Shinichi, Shinichi".

_"-Solo ignóralo tendrá que cansarse en algún momento-"_ continuo como si nadie estuviera revolcándose a su lado en el suelo, al cabo de un rato Kaito se levantó, el no presto mucha atención a donde fue _"-Al fin algo de tranquilidad-"._

Lamentablemente fue así durante breves minutos, hasta que alguien se lanzó sobre el escritorio.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Kaito que haces?".

Actualmente estaba acostado con una expresión presumida en su rostro.

"Nada solo estoy tratando de llamar tu atención, ¿qué tal funciona?".

"Debes estar bromeando, necesito terminar el informe" lo trato de mover –más bien sacar por la fuerza- sin éxito.

"Hieres mis sentimientos".

"Y tu, mis documentos ahora fuera".

Se recostó ahora sobre su espalda con las manos acurrucas en su pecho restregándose contra la madera.

"No hagas eso vas a dañarlo, muévete".

_"-¡Si! tengo la atención de Shin-chan-_ No quiero de hecho estoy muy cómodo".

_"-Maldición no se mueve-"_ suspiro "¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

Se lo pensó "Quiero la atención de Shin-chan".

"Ya la tienes, ¿ahora qué?".

"Nada" sonrió sin mostrar señales de querer moverse, Kami-sama solo quería terminar su informe, era acaso mucho pedir.

.

.

_"-Es curioso-"_ pensó Shinichi mientras se servía una taza de café.

"Es una falta a de respeto faltar a los espectáculos de tu novio, sin ningún aviso previo" hablo Kaito dejándose caer contra el marco de la puerta.

"Yo también te quiero".

Colocándose derecho, camino hasta quedar en frente de Shinichi con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas infladas, los brazos cruzados, "Te estuve esperando, no fue divertido solo bromear solo con Hakuba".

"Si, si lo siento".

"Eso no fue sincero".

"Claro que lo es" lo beso rápidamente dejándolo sin palabras.

"Eso es trampa, no se vale" sonrojado contra el pecho del otro.

Solo rio divertido, el reloj marcaba las 12:50 seria, será mejor descansar, "Ve a cambiarte mientras sirvo chocolate caliente y vamos a dormir" Kaito asintió, se retiró en lo que servía una taza del chocolate recién preparado.

Le entrego la taza a Kaito quien, cuando Shinichi se recostó, Kaito se acostó –tiro- sobre él, tomándolo desprevenido haciendo que casi derrame el café, ya estabilizado junto con el líquido, lo abrazo por la cintura, su cabeza sobre la de Kaito.

"Gracias, pero todavía me debes algo por tu ausencia a mi atraco".

"De acuerdo, mañana iremos a esa nueva pastelería".

"¡Si!" le abrazo por el cuello plantando un beso en su mejilla.

No le importa que sea lo que sea lo que le represente, Su Kaito es único en todos los sentidos y eso es lo que lo hace que se enamore cada día un poco más de Kaito.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Si estás leyendo esto significa que... Lo leíste :v obviamente.

Datos curiosos:

● Cuando Shinichi le pregunta a Kaito de por qué es que lo soporta, pensé en cuando le hago la misma pregunta a mi mejor amiga y ella solo me dice: Fácil , me amas (lo que es cierto, pero enserio esa mujer si pudiera se comería todos los caramelos del mundo, si cuando le doy uno que otro más tardo en dárselo que ella en consumirse los todos, :p).

● El que Shinichi se niegue en cortar le las alas a Kaito es basado, en otra serie de, One shots (Shinkai).

Link:

729811188-one-shots-shinkai-desperate-revival

Léanlo hay Kaito es demasiado tierno -más de lo normal-.

● Aquí es por el perro de mi mejor amiga quien le gusta las caricias (como cualquier perro), pero este bendito Algodón (sip ese es su nombre y de paso cumple el mismo día que yo) cuando se aburre bueno le pica como que las pulgas y enserio solo hace cosas que en su perruna cabeza solo él entiende.

● Por ultimo pero menos importante, soy una gran fanática de los gatos (Lobos y Zorros), y mi hermana menor tiene uno que se llama Misaki esa bola de pelo hace lo que se le da la felina gana, uno le da amor no lo quiere, pero si no se lo quiere dar el hace cualquier cosa (incluso acostarse sobre nuestras tareas y mas) para llamar tu atención y es muy celoso con ella, una vez vino el novio de ella y Misaki no paro de morderle los zapatos (y pies) hasta que se fue, caso similar con otro amigo que se lleva bien con ella (pero incluso a él le bufo).

●La foto de portada es Nana-chan la novia de Misaki.

Eso sería todo espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
